The Joys Of Mistletoe
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: This Christmas Nagisa takes on the role of cupid, helping each of his friends find their Christmas kiss. Christmas oneshot. Reigisa, Makoharu, Rintori & Seigou


…

Nagisa smiled smugly as he watched all his friends celebrating around him, his family were all out and he'd managed to convince them to let him have a few friends over. A few friends soon became the whole of the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim team, but he was adamant that it was not a party because then he would have lied and tricked his parents, and that was something the blonde would never do.

However, he had lied to and tricked his friends, for he hadn't called this little get together just for a holiday celebration. He'd got everyone in one place in order to play cupid for all his clueless and hopelessly dense friends, they may think they didn't need his help but after tonight they'd all change their tune.

In order to achieve his goal tonight he'd purchased four sprigs of mistletoe, all conveniently placed around his home in order to catch his friends at the perfect moment. His gaze was currently on Rin, ready to put the first piece of mistletoe into use.

"Rin Rin!" He cried, latching his hand onto the older boy's arm and smiling up at him.

"Hey Nagisa." He smiled slightly, pulling the hand off of him.

Nagisa pouted at the lack of contact and instead wrapped his arm tightly around the neck of the silver haired boy who'd been following Rin around since they'd arrived.

"Are you having fun Ai?" He asked, leaning closer to the boy.

"Yes Nagisa, thanks for inviting me." He blushed, not used to the invasion of his personal space.

"I'm so glad you came." He purred, gently stroking his hair.

Rin rolled his eyes at the whole exchanged, regretting forcing the blonde off himself, he could handle himself better than Nitori.

"I need some air." He muttered, walking away from the younger pair.

Nagisa smiled, his plan was going well.

"Nitori!" Rin called as he reached the door.

"Coming Rin-senpai." He responded, detaching himself from the boy and eagerly following after him.

Nagisa stood back and watched, waiting until Rin had opened the back door and the pair had stepped onto the wooden decking surrounding his garden.

"Look up!" He shouted, just before the door could be shut again.

"Nagisa." Rin growled, the blonde assuming he'd noticed the mistletoe he'd so carefully placed out there.

"Senp…" Nitori managed to stutter before the words were stolen from his lips.

Nagisa ran to the door to confirm his suspicions, Nitori's eyes wide with shock as Rin's lip claimed his own. His arms possessively slipped around the small boy's waist as his eyes finally fluttered closed. Nagisa took this as his cue to leave, gently pulling the door shut behind him.

With Rin distracted he decided it was the perfect opportunity to put the second piece of mistletoe to work. With a bounce in his step he headed towards the kitchen, smiling with pride when he noticed Samezuka's captain and his own manager talking.

"Gou." He said, announcing his arrival.

"It's Kou." She hissed, not wanting to be shown up in front of Seijuurou.

"Look up." He giggled, ignoring Gou's protests.

"Oh." Seijuurou spoke up for the first time, his cheeks tinged slightly with pink.

"I guess it is tradition." Gou nervously replied.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, swooping down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Gou and Nagisa both turned to look at the red head with looks of disappointment, was that all he was going to do?

"Saves us some bad luck." He laughed.

"For you maybe." Nagisa shrugged. "You may have kissed Gou…"

"Kou."

"…but she didn't kiss you. So I believe it's her turn." He winked at the blushing girl.

"You're right." She nodded, tightly gripping his collar and pulling him down to meet her lips.

Nagisa had to bite back a giggle as he watched the pair, the Matsuoka siblings certainly were forceful.

Nagisa grinned, his plan was going perfectly.

He spun on his heel and left the couple alone in the kitchen, swiftly dragging away a group who tried to get in there themselves.

When he walked back into the living room his eyes narrowed in on the pair who would be using the third piece of mistletoe. Makoto and Haruka.

Makoto was happily talking to the group gathered around him, Haruka wasn't being quite so sociable. Instead he lounged across the sofa, back against Makoto's arm, eyes staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

"Not having fun Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, leaning over the back sofa and directly into Haruka's eye line.

The quiet boy let his gaze flicker between Makoto and Nagisa before a sigh escaped his lips.

"I anticipated this would happen, so I filled the bath up for you."

Before he'd even finished his sentence Haruka was off the sofa and running from the room.

"Haru! Wait!" Makoto called, having overheard their whole conversation he quickly followed after his friend, not wanting him to spend the whole evening submerged in water.

Nagisa soon departed the room himself, proud that he knew his friends so well that he could predict their movements.

"Look up!" He called up the stairs, waiting for the pair to notice the mistletoe hanging from his bathroom door.

He listened for sounds of embarrassment or annoyance but instead he was met with silence, a silence that just seemed to drag. Almost as if the pair weren't even standing at the top of his stairs.

He was about to venture towards them when Makoto's confused voice called out, freezing him in his tracks.

"Haru! What was that for?" He asked, Nagisa could practically hear the blush in his voice.

"I had to." Haruka's explained, voice eerily calm.

Once again the pair fell into silence, confusing the blonde boy downstairs.

"Haru." Makoto whined.

"You're still under the mistletoe." He responded.

Nagisa smirked, his plan was going better than he'd ever expected.

He walked away from the stairs, leaving the pair to enjoy the mistletoe, at least until one of them moved.

He waltzed back into the living room, happiness bubbling inside him, the fourth piece of mistletoe burning a hole in his pocket.

His eyes fell on Rei, a tender smile appearing on his lips, quickly replaced by a scowl when he noticed one of Samezuka talking to him, his fist tightening as he watched his Rei laughing at a joke the other had shared.

Almost as if he sensed someone watching him Rei turned towards Nagisa, quickly excusing himself and walking over to his friend.

"Are you okay Nagisa?" He asked as he reached his side.

"Of course I am, Rei-chan." His smile returning at full force, eyes sparkling as he gazed up at the taller boy.

"Where is everyone else?" Rei asked, choosing not to dwell on the pout the boy had been sporting earlier.

Nagisa giggled in response, causing Rei's eyebrow to shoot up in confusion.

"It's a secret." He winked, the blunette's cheeks flushing slightly.

"Nagisa." He warned slightly.

"Come here and I'll tell you." He beckoned the taller boy closer, his other hand reaching into his pocket.

Rei sighed but leant down so that his ear was in line with his mouth.

"Look up." He whispered, watching in delight as Rei's eyes trailed up, spotting mistletoe above his head.

With a yelp of surprise, Rei jumped up to his full height, backing away from Nagisa as he did.

"You can't go Rei-chan! You have to kiss me, it's the rules." He joked, puckering his lips.

"I can't. I…" Rei's eyes widened as he stumbled through his words. "I have to leave, it's late."

Without a look back Rei ran from the room, the sound of his front door slamming almost deafening him as his heart shattered.

Nagisa frowned, his plan had failed.

Pulling himself together he ran after Rei, forgetting all about the other people in his house, his focus solely on his butterfly.

"Rei-chan!" He shouted once he was outside.

He was shocked to see that Rei had only made it as far as his gate before he'd stopped, leaning against the brick wall as the first signs of snow fell on his hair. Nagisa smiled at the white contrasting with his deep blue hair as he walked towards the other boy.

"Why did you run away Rei-chan?" He asked, coming to a stop just as his toes lined up with the others.

"I had to." He muttered, purple eyes hesitantly meeting pink.

"Why?" His voice soft, unlike Rei had ever heard before.

"A first kiss under the mistletoe is not beautiful." He sighed, pushing up his glassed

"Any kiss with Rei-chan is beautiful." Nagisa admitted, taking a step closer to him.

"If I were to kiss you I…" He trailed off, embarrassed and letting his gaze drop back to the floor. "I'd want it to be real, not a forced tradition."

"Okay." He beamed, throwing the mistletoe sprig away, Rei watching as it flew through the snowy air.

"Nagisa?" He questioned, eyes widening slightly.

"My Christmas wish is to have a kiss from Rei-chan." He confessed, the other boys eyes widening further. "Will Rei-chan grant my wish?"

"Of course Nagisa-kun." He smiled.

Nagisa mouth formed an 'o' shape before stretching into a grin, jumping so his arms wrapped around Rei's neck, his body pressed against the others, their lips softly grazing.

Nagisa continued to hold Rei close, letting himself deepen the kiss, the snow nipped at his cheeks, his nose growing cold in the night air, but he ignored it. All that mattered was being with Rei.

The blue haired boy pulled away, taking a few deep breaths before his eyes slowly opened.

"Merry Christmas Nagisa-kun." He whispered, his breath fanning the other boys cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Rei-chan!" He smiled, leaning towards Rei again.

"Nagisa!" Makoto's worried voice broke the moment. "Rei! Come inside!"

"Yeah, it's fucking freezing out here!" Rin shouted, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Don't you dare put two of my swim team members out action Nagisa!" Gou scolded.

The pair hesitantly pulled apart to see six pairs of eyes watching them, all slightly flushed from their own kisses.

"We were just coming inside, weren't we Rei-chan?" He asked, shooting a smile in his direction.

"I… We… They…" Rei stuttered, unable to recover from the embarrassment of being caught, it certainly wasn't beautiful.

"Come on." Nagisa giggled, slipping his fingers and dragging the blushing boy back inside.

He shivered slightly as he re-entered his house, the warmth assaulting him but his grip on Rei never lessoned. He watched as a pair from Samezuka walked up his stairs in hopes of finding the bathroom.

"Look up!" He cried, his friends groaning slightly at his antics.

He shot them the best innocent look he could muster, just because he'd completed his plan didn't mean he had to stop playing cupid. With a sly grin he lead everyone back into the living room, purposely ignoring the embarrassed couple upstairs, eyes searching the room for potential new targets.

…

_Hope you liked the Christmas fluff_


End file.
